Sailor Moon Classic: Empress
by UnusedAccount26-03-2011
Summary: Re-creation of series one with new twists and turns and every possible corner. As Sailor moon is awakened, so is the Empress and the race to seal her back into the moon throne begins. Please R
1. Prologue: The Joy Of Lunar

_First, very very short prologue, anyone want me to continue? Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do the actual story :)

* * *

_

**Prologue**

The Joy Of Lunar

As the wind whistled through the calm leaves Serenity could not have felt better. Peace was bliss. Who could have wanted anymore than what she had. Yet...looking around and seeing all that she had she'd give it away in a heartbeat. A princess in her own right she was indeed very grateful for everything. She loved her life... the great crystal palace in which she lived, with its flawless white walls and rolling ruby carpets, tapestries showing generations of her people, statues of her mother and ancestors; the gardens in which she would spend hours by the forests of trees, the apple orchards which made the sweetest of drinks and the fields of lush flowers.

As she sat by the fountain her fingers dipped into the cool water and she gently swilled her hand around and around gazing out towards the white walls encasing her inside a fiendish prison. She had often wondered of what lay beyond those walls but knew it would be so until she became Queen, and could finally glimpse upon the Moon Kingdom. There was not a chance that she could slip out and remain unnoticed, the small golden crescent mark upon her forehead would give her away instantly, a birthmark given to only those of royal blood. Any common citizen would recognise her immediately. And though her birthmark was natural any crescent mark upon another's body would have been branded. All people of the Moon were branded with a small silver crescent moon below their left eye. Not to mention that her clothes would definitely be of much higher standard than those living outside. A silky white dress of flowing material trailing the ground and now gently sweeping as the wind curled around her crystal clear glass shoes. "Great family of Lunar's, neh? It's not worth it." She whispered softly. Standing and gathering herself she swept down the path paved with colourless garnet and lined with the calming blue and white moonstone. As she reached the wall she held out her small hand and pressed it against the large oak door. She seemed so insignificant next to it, something so small; her hand was barely a knot in the wood. How unimportant she saw herself as being and how wrong she truly was.

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 1: The End Of The World

_We'll I got such a lovely review that I thought this slightly longer first chapter was in order :) Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

The End Of The World

The crisp white sheets curled around her body as she slept on. The Princess of the Moon, dearest Serenity, bliss consuming her. A Prince in the distance, a hand waiting, she just had to reach out and touch. Ever so close. But a maid thought otherwise and as a bell tinkled in the near distance it drew her back to her room and away from a dream. A flutter of her eyelashes and a gentle sigh, Serenity pulled back the sheets and noticed the look upon the maids face. A hint of laughter no doubt. Casting a gaze towards the full length mirror she had to admit slight amusement herself. Her floor-length hair had somehow through the course of the night become shoulder height and the largest she had ever seen.

"It'll take a great deal of brushin' that will today, milady" the maid chuckled in a low but full voice. She was on elderly woman who had taken care of her since birth since her mother had not had time. Though she loved her very dearly, both were equal in Serenity's eyes.

"Well I guess so Mizuki. What time is it?" Serenity asked yawning slightly. She pushed herself to the side of her bed then slid off, her feet making a slight slap upon the wooden flooring.

"Late enough. Get up and dressed" Mizuki bristled pulling her dress from the enormous wardrobe a placing it upon a rich red couch at the other side of the room, next to the door of the Princesses bathroom. Serenity stepped into her bathroom and Mizuki heard the shower begin and a soft humming coming from inside. She chuckled to herself aware of the all too familiar routine to come. Any moment now and it would begin she would hear the Princess and,

"Fighting evil by moonlight," came her serene voice drifting through the room and filling it with a sense of awe, "Winning love by daylight. Never ru-ooooooooh! Ah...it's too hot!"

'The Princess never does get any further' Mizuki thought and wondered if indeed she would ever hear the end to the song the Princess had so beautifully written.

As Serenity stepped from the bathroom covered by only a pink fluffy towel Mizuki stood ready with her dress. Suddenly, an enormous shudder broke through the building and both were thrown to the floor.

"Princess!" Mizuki cried flying to her side,

"I'm f...fine." she gasped, she could hear her own breathing, it was so deep and she drew in as much air as could fill her lungs. Snatching the dress from Mizuki's hand she threw it over herself not caring if it was on properly and ran to the window. What met her eyes horrified her. A great hole had been torn from the palace walls, brick and bodies were strewn across the grass staining it an unholy colour. What could have possibly caused such devastation? Then she saw them. They were appearing everywhere as if materialising from nothing. A small flash of light and a warrior appeared. But not just a few...there were thousands. All weapons in hand covered in armour. Serenity felt Mizuki come and stand behind her and gasp. "People from Earth. How is this possible? The teleport was destroyed. It's impossible!"

Serenity turned and ran from her room.

"Where's the Empress?" came a cry as an elegant woman dressed in a slick red dress ran down a corridor, long flowing raven hair cascading behind her, purple eyes ablaze. Rei Hino was a state, what could have possibly led the people of Earth to revolt against the Moon?

Ahead was another girl, dressed in blue, the Daughter of Mercury, Ami Mizuno. Her short aqua hair gave her face such a childish look yet within lay the beating heart of a genius. Blessed with the wisdom of ages she was hurriedly processing all the information coming from around her, cerulean eyes drinking in every ounce of knowledge, and forming a defensive plan.

"Where is she Mercury?"

"Seventh floor, but we'll never reach her in time Mars! It's too far up! Mars? Mars!" Ami saw that Rei had already sprinted past her and continued her accent up a staircase.

"I can still try, it's only five floors!" she yelled back down the stairs. Ami gave a fearful look and chased after her.

A loud crash came tumbling up the staircase and the Daughter from Jupiter stood firm. Nothing could stop her protecting the Empress. Tied up brown hair and green flashing eyes, none was more deadly than Makoto Kino, electricity pulsating through her veins, she readied herself for battle. Beside her the beautiful Child of Venus, Minako Aino, yet a fierce warrior and loyal friend. Thick golden hair and shimmering blue eyes, lulling any into a false sense of security, before pouncing with the tiger within.

Both stood facing them. Warriors armed with weapons they could not defeat yet unwavering.

"This is it Venus...the day we die." Jupiter whispered stretching her arm towards her foe.

"Good luck...old friend." Came the soft reply, before a battle cry. The corridor was filled with the screams of the injured, flashes of light and the sound of static before all fell silent.

"MOTHER! What is wrong with you? Help them! How can you stand by and watch your people be slain before your eyes?" Serenity shrieked at the Empress who was sitting quietly in a soft armchair, "Have you no heart? Answer me, Mother!"

"You do not understand child! There is nothing I can do, any power greater that I possess would surely kill all not just those of Earth. Please Serenity," the Empress came close to her daughter and cupped both cheeks, kissing her forehead lightly, "There is nothing I can do to save you. Neither you nor anyone else. You will die, so will your friends and so will I. It is inevitable. Though I assure you my child, death will not be in vain."

A sharp pain ripped through both of them and Serenity collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. "The Soldiers are dead." The Empress whispered, and as silence fell for but a few seconds, a low rumbling now began.

"Mother...kill me! I do not wish to die by someone else's hand, please." In her hand she held a golden sword that had previously been hung above her mother's fireplace. Thrusting it towards the Empress she gave her such a pleading look but her mother shook her head in sadness. Her face crumpled and turning the blade upon herself, darkness fell.

Outside the place the entire Moon lay in ruins. The walls had crumbled, building demolished and its people murdered. Bodies strew from both sides about all, nothing was recognisable. Her Kingdom destroyed the Empress climbed the once white marble stairs onto the stained grass below. Her pearly white hair caressing both her gown and the greenery below. A silent tear slipped from her cheek as she whispered "Cosmic Moon Wand...come to my hand." A silvery flash and in her outstretched palm was a long thin sceptre with a golden crescent moon atop it. She closed her eyes and in the centre shone a brilliant crystal. "I'm so sorry...my darling." And all was gone.

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 2: People Of The Moon And Earth

_Unfortunately another small chapter :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

The People Of The Moon And Earth

"SERENA!" Miss Haruna bellowed. "How dare you be late for this class AGAIN? DETENTION!" everyone was staring at the fourteen year old who had just entered the cramped classroom. Hair all straggled, uniform crumpled and wheezing, Serena Tsukino clambered through the door and slumped off to her seat. Stopping briefly to fall flat upon her face. This was normal for her; anything abnormal would be her early arrival, complete with no bruises and homework. Serena was not that sort of girl. Though strong-willed, loyalty beyond and purity so true, it was plain and simple, Serena was, at times, a complete idiot. Such immaturity she showed but always knew what was right and wrong if ever she needed it. But as a simple girl with a simple life, great need was never more than what arose from her subjects, most of which she only passed with little more than a 50%.

Beside her sat Serena's best friend Naru Osaka. Naru was a small and sweet girl whom Serena had grown up with as the best of friends. Though Naru wasn't very smart herself, at least she was more so than Serena. She was a very short girl with shoulder length ginger hair which always held a turquoise bow, her trademark hairstyle.

To her other side was...him. Umino Gurio. He scared Serena immensely. He wouldn't leave her alone. He even crept into her room once, very late at night. You can imagine the lump he had upon his head for several weeks after.

On the whole Serena led a pretty normal life, just your average teenager. But...what exactly is average?

~x~x~x~

It's always scary when you're moving to a new school, for anyone. But Ami was different than most. She felt a new school should mean a new beginning and a chance to make new friend, but it would never happen. She was a wonder child, a genius among her generation, and everyone would know. It would be just like every other school. Rejection because she was too intelligent. How cruel people were. But her greatest weapon was her brain, and this time she was determined to change things. This time she would have friends; this would be the changing point in her life.

~x~x~x~

It was cold as Rei walked the corridor of her temple towards the sacred fire. She yawned slightly and closed the door behind her. In the middle of the large room was a grand fireplace. As she sat in front of it she unravelled her fingers from beneath her crisp red and white robes to strike up a match and threw it onto the pile of timber before her. She sat cross-legged in front of the fire and closed her eyes, deep in concentration. Opening her mouth ever so slightly she whispered, "Sun, Moon, Earth, Star, Fire, Wind, Water." The blaze grew higher, twisting and turning, forming the most hypnotic of patterns. Looking deep into the flames, she saw something. A bright light, a star in the sky. One of crystal hair protected by her guardians. But...this person was the one destined to die. Rei gasped, and the fire died.

~x~x~x~

Now she was here, nothing seemed any different. Makoto had returned and was ready to rebuild her life away from that horrible place. This was a fresh start for her and she hoped a new home and school would set her up for her new life. Makoto had not had the best start in life, her parents had died in a plane crash when she was very young and after being sent to live with her grandmother she was ignored and abused. Now she was fourteen, she had run. All her savings had gone into her new apartment, and now she had a job, she never needed to rely on anyone else again. Or so she thought.

~x~x~x~

It was very quiet as Sailor V walked down the cold streets of London. She knew something was still out there, needing to be dealt with. A monster. Lurking in the shadows, it was preying on the innocent, extracting their energy, sucking them dry. You see Minako was no ordinary girl; she was the famous soldier of love and justice, Sailor V. The defender of good and the force against evil. Sailor V was beloved by all, and as a guardian against malevolence, she was more important than she could ever have thought.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

_Small again, but I want to get all the prelims out of the way :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

Awakening

Saturday was Serena's favourite day. No school, she could stay in bed as long as she wanted, and not forgetting...pancakes! It was the most excitement she would get all week and Serena, being one of obvious childish nature, figured that life could get no better. Well, almost anyway. This particular Saturday, Serena and Naru had been shopping and were now sat outside a small, quaint coffee shop awaiting a cool refreshing glass of lemonade. "Naru," Serena began, leaning foreword and pressing her chin against the small glass top table they were sat at, "I'm so depressed."

"Serena, don't be silly. Someone so stupid could never understand depression." Naru lent back into the soft cushion and closed her eyes confident the conversation was over. It was, however, clear that her friend did not wish it to end and proceeded to explain herself regardless,

"I need a boyfriend! I'm fourteen and have never even been kissed. Do you know how sad that is?" She emphasised greatly upon this sentence yet regretted its mere existence almost instantly. Neither had Naru, even though she had had many boyfriends, she was always left heartbroken. Serena often wondered how much of her heart was still intact for another person to break it. "Naru...sorry. I didn't mean. I just meant...you know...oh I don't know...everyone seems to be pairing up lately. I feel...sorta...left out...you know?"

"Oh Serena," Naru sighed as there was a clang when their drinks arrived. The tall waiter smiled briefly and then he disappeared to speak to another customer. "Please don't tell me what you're thinking. You're my best friend, I won't allow it! He's got to be at least twenty." With that Naru gave her friend a smart slap across the cheek before taking a sip of her drink. Serena shrieked in horror and fell back of her chair sobbing upon the floor. Naru seemed very disinterested as she knew that Serena would soon return to the table having completely forgotten the previous incident once the cake arrived.

~x~x~x~

It was cold and blustery the next day, far different from the rich warm sun that had been cast on the Saturday. Serena trudged through the house wandering from room to room, really quite unsure what to do with herself. It was not often Serena found herself with nothing to entertain herself with; usually sleep would cure any boredom.

She sighed, and buckled, landing with a soft _flump_ upon the bottom step of the hallway. It was a small little dingy space, mostly taken up by a large wooden cabinet pushed again the wall on the left. It had no particular use; her father had bought it second hand before finding it required a key to open. So there it stayed out of use, collecting dust.

Serena threw her head back and made a rather strange and strangled, gargling noise and closed her eyes. There was a small creaking noise and a sudden rush of wind. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she craned her head around. The window at the top of the stairs had been flung open letting in the chilling draft. Eyebrows knitted together, she stood up and climbed the few short steps and peered out. Nothing. "Hmm," she murmured. Turning to return downstairs and into the kitchen, she caught a whip of a long black tail slinking around a door and into their library. As quietly as she could, Serena wriggled to the door, and strained to see around. Again there was nothing. Pushing the door fully open she stepped inside, only to see another window wide open and the animal, whatever it was, was no-where to be seen.

~x~x~x~

It was the loud knocking that woke her that morning. Prising her eyes open she glanced over to her bedside table. 05:26 AM. "Damn it," she croaked. Rolling back over, she almost fell immediately back to sleep, but something caught her eye. Sat by her window, silhouetted by the moon, a small, thin, black cat. Stuck over its forehead was a huge plaster along with several cuts and grazes. "Kitty?"The cat looked at her, cocked its head then leapt from the window into the street. "Hey! Wait!" and she clambered out of bed, opened the window and sprang after it into the night.

"Where are you?" Serena called out into the night, but the dark alley was still. She was shivering violently by now cursing herself silently for ever leaving the house. Wondering where to go she took a left and headed for the park where she had played as a child. She knew this place at least would be well lit.

The central play area looked different at night, it was somehow taller and darker, slightly daunting. But she noticed something else. Something shining through the darkness. Something shiny and gold, she ran over to it. It was some sort of brooch in the shape of a crescent moon. Bordering the golden brooch were ten tiny balls, each a different colour. "You know you shouldn't" she told herself, regardless of the fact her fingers were already but millimetres away. As soon as contact was made there was a sweep of gold light and she vanished.

~x~x~x~

The sweet soft scent of rose blossom filled her as she lifted her head from the field full of flowers below her. Standing up abruptly she almost fell back down from the weight she now carried, shock clearly etched across her face. Her light cool night clothes had been replaced by a very heavy layered white cloak. Looking into the sky a large blue and green marble greeted her. She almost swallowed herself from further shock. The Earth was above her. "What? I'm alive? I'm alive! What am I breathing? I am alive?" she was muttering frantically to herself, until an unknown force stopped her. She could no longer talk, just listen. _Awaken..._The cloak lifted around her, and when it fell she was back in the park, face down in the sandpit. Sitting up she brushed sand from her face and then readied herself to stand. As her hands reached for the floor something pricked her pal. A thorn. Looking down she saw a single white rose. "I can't wait to see you again." A deep voice echoed in the darkness. Serena spun and there, against the darkened night sky, a white cloaked figure soaring through the skies.

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


End file.
